


Grumpy Daryl

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is being all grumpy to Y/n and accuses her of having a sexual relationship with Glenn which gets her mad. Her and Daryl end up having hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Daryl

He was looking at me. I knew he was. I could feel his eyes on me. Watching my every move. Sighing I looked over at him. His eyes turned angry like. “What’s with him?” I asked myself. I returned to what I was doing. For a while now Daryl’s been acting weird. One minute he’s nice then out of nowhere he becomes mean for no reason. Let’s take last night for example. Dinner time he was nice enough to bring me a plate of food. I thanked him and he walked away. Thinking of being nice I thought I should join him. “May I join you?” I asked him. “No I want to be alone!” I jumped at his tone but walked away. “Y/n” I turned to see Glenn. “Hiya, Glenn. What can I do for you?” “Maggie isn’t feeling well and I was wondering if you could come on a run with me?” I looked at Glenn and noticed behind him Daryl looking at us. “Yea sure. I’d love to. I’ll just get my things and we’ll head out.” I ran inside to get my guns and knife. Walking back I’m surprised to see Daryl waiting there. “So you’re going on a run with Glenn?” “Yea. Maggie isn’t feeling well. So he asked me to go with him.” I told him like it was no big deal. ”And you’re going?” Did he seriously asked me that question? ”Yes.” I passed him by heading towards Glenn. “Hey, Daryl. We’re going on a run. Want to come with?” Glenn asked Daryl who was still following behind me. “Yea. Sure.” Daryl said glaring at Glenn. Glenn didn’t seem to notice. “So you want to ride with me or Daryl?”

Looking at Daryl he was still glaring at me. I wasn’t even going to ask me. I already knew the answer. “I’ll ride with you.” Daryl drove in front of us. I swear I even saw him look back a few times. “Is it me or has Daryl been glaring at us?” So he did notice. “I don’t know.” “I see the way you look at him.”my heart leaped in my chest. " what do you mean?" I asked cautiously. " I know you like, Daryl. It's been obvious since you joined the group." I looked at my hands finding them very interesting suddenly. " is it that noticeable????" Glenn chuckled. " kind of." "Great..." I whined covering me pink cheeks with my hands. " I think he likes you too." I looked at Glenn with wide hopeful eyes. "What makes you say that?" "Probably the way. He looks at you. And the fact that he stopped and is looking at us with dagger eyes." I hadn't noticed we stopped. He was right. We scoped the entire place making sure it was safe. We went our own way looking for supplies.

Filling my bag with whatever I could find that we needed, there was a sound that caught my attention that scared me. I pulled out my knife ready to kill any walker or person who may want to harm us. A figure popped out making me jumped and almost attack. I was pushed on to the floor, my knife sliding across the floor, the person on top of me. I was ready to fight the man off then noticed it was Glenn? What the fuck!" I smacked him over the head. He chuckled. "Scared you?" He laughed at me. "I could've stabbed you, you idiot." "And that's why I made sure to knock your knife away." I punched him in the gut making him hunch over. And he groan in pain. "You're going to pay for that." Glenn lifted his hand and I knew what was coming. " You wouldn't." I challenge. His hands met my ticklish ribs. I yelped at the touch and began laughing hysterically. "Glenn stop!" I begged. "The hell you two doing!" Daryl came running, his crossbow high up. Glenn and I looked at him. "Hiya." I giggled. "I don't want to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment. But the ruckus the two of you created drew some attention." Glenn stood and helped me up. There were tons of walkers. I took my knife from where it had fell at. "We need to get out of here." I said picking up my bag, full of supplies.

Back at the prison, Daryl blew up. "What were you thinking!" Daryl yelled at me while I was putting the supplies away. I turned to him confused. And everyone gathered around looking at us. "What are you talking about?" I asked Daryl starting to feel embarrassed at the crowd watching. "You and Glenn being all lovey- dovey." "What?" I heard Maggie say. "Daryl what the hell are you talking about? Glenn and I weren't being lovey- dovey. He was tickling me." I informed everyone around us including Maggie. Glenn was explaining to Maggie what happened, she looked hurt and confused. Anger burned inside me. My hand grabbed Daryl by the collar of his jacket and I pulled him with me. I was so angry I took him somewhere in the tombs. I pushed him against the wall clearly pissed. "What the fuck is your problem?" Daryl kept his face straight and un moving. "You were fucking stupid to say that. Nothing happened. But you could've ruined Maggie and Glenn's relationship, for coming up with bullshit!" I punched him in the shoulder. "Even if there was something between and Glenn and I, which there ISNT!" I clarified. "Why would you even care." I asked him. Daryl kept his eyes on the ground. "Answer me." I demanded. She shrugged. "You're so fucking confusing. I swear I just want-"

Daryl's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close to him bringing his face a few inches away from mine. "You should learn to shut up." He slammed his lips on mine catching me off guard. I froze calculating what just happened. Daryl is kissing me? He's kissing me! Daryl pride my lips open clamming my mouth as his. He explored my depths with his tongue. A moan escaped me and he grin into the kiss. I pushed him away needing to breathe. "Daryl what are you-" He shut me up again with his lips. Forgetting my train of thought I kissed him back pulling him closer. He pressed my back to the wall he squeezed my breast making me moan in his mouth. He groans. He presses his bulge to my center I shiver at how hard he is. My hand travels down his body and lands on his crotch and I squeeze it. "Fuck we need to get these off." He motioned to my pants. He fought with it and pulled it down with panties and all. He took his hard cock out. "Jump." He ordered. And I complied. He pressed his dick to my entrance and pushed himself deep in me. "Shit." I gasped. He's so big! "Like that?" He asked pulling out and then shoving himself back in hitting me deep inside. "Oh yes. Daryl. Please more." Daryl continue slamming into me pushing me closer to my edge. "Daryl you're making me feel so good." "Love what my cock is making you feel." "Oh yes Daryl You're amazing." I scratch at his back. If it weren't for his jacket he'd have marks on his back. His moans and groans became continuous he placed his head in between my neck, nibbling and biting it. Removing one of my arms from his back I rub my clit. "Fuck you tighten around my cock. I'm gonna cum." He fucked me harder. "Cum Daryl. Cum with me." The feeling of him fucking me and I rubbing my clit was so fucking good. "I'm cumming!" I yelled as I came. Daryl thrust into my pussy a few more times then he filled me with his cum . We stood in that position for a while regaining our breath. "You never told me why you were being so grumpy?" I told him while he was still inside me and I like very much. "You sure are dumb." Now I just want to whack him in the head. "I thought girls could tell when guys liked them." "They can! We have eyes for these types of thing an-" I stopped catching what he was saying. "wait... You like me?" "Yup you're dumb." I slapped him over the head. He put me down and I got dressed. "Excuse me for being shocked. Is that I never would've believe you would like a girl like me." What do you mean by a girl like you?" Daryl said and then did something that caught me off guard. He cupped my cheek. " You're perfect." I blushed. "No offense Daryl but you're creeping me out."  
"I try to be nice to you and tell you my feelings and you-" I slammed lips on his. "You should really learn how to shut up." I giggled. "I like you to Daryl." He leaned in kissing me .


End file.
